


better than lingerie

by lemonysprite



Category: Community
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Hipbones, M/M, Other, Pajamas, sharpie art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysprite/pseuds/lemonysprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed wears girl's pajamas for Troy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing out posting on A03. Men in lingerie are one of my things but I can't say I disagree with Troy. :)

[](http://imgur.com/mePx95v)


End file.
